An organic light emitting element is a light emitting element in which, in an organic light emitting layer interposed between an anode and a cathode, holes flowing from the anode and electrons flowing from the cathode are recombined to form molecular excitons having a high-energy excited state, which returns to a low-energy ground state to thus emit the characteristic light of a material.
An organic light emitting element uses a material that emits light when a voltage is applied thereto, and has high brightness, excellent contrast, multiple-color capability, a wide viewing angle, a high response speed, and a low driving voltage.
An organic light emitting display for displaying an image is composed of a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting element. Each of the pixels may include two or more light emitting regions, a red light emitting region, a green light emitting region, and a blue light emitting region.
In spite of the described advantages, such an organic light emitting display device is difficult to manufacture with respect to the patterning and enlarging of the area of each of the pixels according to the light emitting region. Therefore, a currently important issue in the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting display device is to improve the luminous performance of organic light emitting elements or at least maintain the same performance as a conventional organic light emitting display device while reducing the number of times patterning for light emitting regions.
However, various attempts to manufacture an organic light emitting display device often end in failure.